Connor's Life
by RubyRedFaerie
Summary: This story is about Conner. He rescues a girl from a vampire and later on they become friends, but will he tell her of his background? R/RChapter # 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters of Angel do not belong to me.  
Title: Conner's life  
Author: RubyRedFaerie  
Chapter 1: Damsel in Distress  
  
A.N This story is set in the place of when Conner is about 16 years old, maybe 17. And a girl is in need of help and Conner rescues her. Meanwhile he helps her with some personal problems as well.  
  
In a dark alley Meg was walking home, but then a creature she had only read of appeared in front of her. She tried to run away, but the creature had much more energy than her.  
  
"Come here sweetie, I just want a nibble." Said the vampire chasing after her.   
  
"Please just leave me alone, I didn't do anything please! No, just stop!" Meg said as the vampire caught up with her and held her tight with his hands. Trying to get to her neck.  
  
Conner had been wandering the streets looking for vampires to get, and heard Meg scream. He snuck up behind the vampire and got him with a steak.  
  
"How… who… should I leave?" Meg asked looking at the guy in front of her. He looked as if he had been doing this for a while, and she was just another victory.   
  
"It is your choice if you leave or not, but if you come with me I can calm you down and you also need to keep quiet about this." Conner offered her.  
  
"I think I am fine, but thanks for the offer… I guess. Maybe I'll see you… around." Meg said backing up and ran off to her house.  
  
Meg's House  
  
"Hey dad, sorry I'm late. There was a fight in the alley and I had to go the long way." Meg stretched the truth.  
  
"How many times have I warned you about that alley? You should start going the long from now on, especially at night!" Her father yelled trying to magnify his words.  
  
"Megan Grand, get your butt back in this living room!" Her mother yelled when Meg was walking to her room.  
  
"Yes mother?" She asked with an attitude.   
  
"Where were you all this time? You were supposed to come home right after school, instead you come home at an unacceptable hour." Her mother asked.  
  
"I forgot that I had a test tomorrow and went to the library to study." Meg lied.  
  
"What class is this test for?" Her mother asked trying to find her lie.  
  
"What class is the test for, maybe I could write you a note?" Her mother offered knowing her daughter was lying.  
  
"Um… the test is for history. I don't need a note, I studied and now it has all come to me. I think I should go to bed and get some rest for tomorrow." Meg said going up to her room on the third floor of their house.  
  
Meg reached her room and got out her key to unlock it. (A.N I am jealous of her, she gets privacy from her family.)  
  
"I hate my parents. Always suspecting me of something I did do, but hey should trust that I didn't do." Meg said to her puppy that greeted her at her bedroom door.  
  
"Oh Grizzly, why do my parents have to be so…parentally?" She asked her puppy who just looked at her and then squirmed to be let down. (A.N Her puppy is a little Chihuahua.) "Oh yeah I need to write in my diary she said and started to write in her computer diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tonight as I was walking home a vampire chased after me, but I was rescued by a guy who seemed like a professional at killing vampires. He was so confident he would win, and he did. He had this look in his eyes when he asked me to go with him. Like he was almost desperate for company. He was so lonely.  
  
And I turned him down. I told him I had to go, but he needed me to stay. I can't believe there are vampires running around at night and people killing them. And I was a victim to a vampire tonight. I think I should have gone with him. I don't even know his name!  
I have to go,  
Bye.  
  
Meg closed her laptop and sat on her bed thinking of the things that happened. She fell asleep and when she woke up it was the next morning. She got up and got ready for school.  
  
"Good morning Meg, how was your sleep?" Her mother asked as she cleaned up the breakfast table.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up? Now I'm going to be late and I don't get to eat." She said gathering up some little snacks for the ride to school.  
  
"Well I figured you were getting ready in your room and didn't want to come down for breakfast. Next time, I will check in on you." Her mother said mocking her.  
  
"Whatever, is dad ready to take me to school?" Meg asked.  
  
"Your father went to work, you'll have to take the bus. Which leaves in fifteen minutes so you had better got a move on." Said her mother pushing her out the door.  
  
After school Meg decided to go to the mall with her friends. She was there until late at night again and had to walk home. This time she avoided the alley and walked a different way. She walked by this big hotel and she heard some yelling coming from the lobby. (A.N The Inn is the hotel Angel owns and runs his business.)  
  
"Who could be yelling? They should get some chill pills." Meg laughed to herself, and then saw the guy that saved her walk out of the hotel. "Should I go over and ask for his name? Would that be a little weird?" Meg questioned herself.  
  
But before she decided her mouth opened and she spoke to him, " Hey you." She yelled at him from across the street.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked walking over to her.  
  
"I was just wondering if you could help me with something?" She asked him.  
  
"If you need any help, the people in there help with any problems." He said pointing to the huge hotel.  
  
"Well I was a little freaked out last night and you had offered to help me get over it. I'm not as freaked out, and I was wondering if you could tell me more about these vampires?" She said trying to make him say yes.  
  
"Well I guess I could explain, but it is a little complicated. You'll have to come with me, I can't tell you at the risk of others hearing." He said and started off to another place.  
  
When they stopped Meg realized that they were at an old museum, which had been closed for the longest time.  
  
"Is this where you live?" She asked looking at it in disgust.  
  
"Um…yeah, my dad didn't want me around. I won't go into detail about that." He said going into an opening he could barely fit into.   
  
They climbed up to an attic like room. Inside was like a little house in one room. There was a bed, a shower, sink, bathroom, and a window to look out of.  
  
"This isn't bad. It could use work, but I think it is a place I could get used. Not that I plan on getting used to…what I mean is that…" Meg said stuttering then he interrupted her.  
  
"I get what you're saying, now am I going to tell you about the vampires or are we going to talk about my place?" He asked.  
  
"First tell me your name." She said smiling.  
  
"My name is Conner, what is your name?" Conner asked her.  
  
"Megan, but everyone calls Meg. It would feel better if you called me Meg." She said hinting what she wanted.  
  
"Ok. Now these vampires have been around for thousands of years. They mostly come from the Sunny Dale porthole these days. You can kill them with a wooden steak, or torture them with holy water and crosses. You have many different demons though, not just vampires. There are demons that can open their skin around their mouth to eat you. There also are demons that are plain perverts and capture people to basically…well you know. And that is the basic facts." Conner explained.  
  
"Wow, that is really…disturbing. How am I going to sleep at night now? Knowing that they are out there looking for people to eat and suck on." Meg said frightened.   
  
"Well you wanted to know. If you like I can train you to fight against them. Just in case someone like me isn't there when you are in trouble." He offered.  
  
"That sounds great, when can we start training?" Meg asked eagerly.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*Please Review* 


	2. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Angel characters.  
Title: Connor's Life  
Author: RubyRedfaerie  
Chapter 2: Training  
  
"Ok Meg, when a demon or anything approaches you from behind and you know they are there, most likely they will grab you on the mouth." Connor said and then demonstrated.  
  
"Ok, now what would I do in that case?" Meg asked standing there with Connor's hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Now you grab their hand with both of your hands and twist them in front of you. Now show me what I just explained, I won't struggle at first." He said.   
  
Meg grabbed his hand and tried to twist him in front of her, but it didn't work. "Why isn't it working? Am I doing it right?" She asked disappointed and embarrassed.   
  
"Take my hand and just pull me in front of you, following that action, slam me on the ground." Connor said putting his hand in hers.  
  
This time Meg pulled with all of her strength and got him in front and on the ground.  
  
"I did it! I finally did it. What next?" She asked smiling big.  
  
"After I'm on the ground, I can still recover from the blow and get up to fight again. To insure that I won't get up and attack you would want to then hit me with a stake, grab something big and heavy and bash me, or just plain run as fast as you can to a safe place. You would most likely need to go to a church, none of the demons will go into a church unless ordered by a master." Connor informed her.  
  
"Great then is that all, because I have… you know what I can cancel that. Can I stay for a little while longer? I will just step outside to call my hairdresser to cancel my appointment." Meg said bringing out her cell phone.  
  
"Are you sure you want to miss an appointment to train for something that might not happen?" Connor asked.  
  
"If you don't want me to stay, then I will just leave, I don't want to intrude." She said.  
  
"No, I don't mind if you stay. I am glad that you want to stay," he said, " you are the only person who wants to be here." He continued softly.  
  
"What did you say? I couldn't understand you." She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just muttering to myself, it is an old habit." He said, lying to her.  
  
"Well what do we cover next in out training session? Anything difficult?" Meg asked raring to start.  
  
"I don't think it will be to difficult to overcome this move." Connor said knowing she would probably have trouble.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"I think I'm going to faint I'm so tired. Is that all that we have to do?" Meg asked hoping he would say yes.  
  
"That's all if you're ready to quit. Are you sure you want to make this training a regular thing, it seemed like you were dying?" Connor said to Meg as she cooled herself down with a wet towel.  
  
"It seems like a good thing for my daily exercise. Anyways, why were people yelling in the hotel when I went by there the other night?" She asked putting down the towel.  
  
"I was catching up with some people I knew, but they didn't want me there I guess." He answered looking at the half-open window.  
  
"Were those people your dad? You mentioned him before, don't you guys talk or do anything together?" Meg asked him.  
  
"My dad has a grudge against me, it's a long story. Maybe you should leave, it is getting late." Connor said opening the trap door.  
  
" Is it something I said? I'm sorry if me asking about your dad brought you down, you know I think I will leave." She said looking at him. "Ok then, bye. I hope I get to see you again." Meg said and then stepped down the ladder.  
  
Meg walked home and didn't run into any vampires on her way. When she got home her parents were of course waiting for her in the living room.  
  
"Megan why in the world did you cancel your hair appointment? We had to pay extra money to get you that appointment!" Her mother yelled.  
  
"Who cares if you had to pay extra money, we have plenty! You are so involved in businesses and money that you only have time to yell at me. You don't have the right to yell at me because I'm not your daughter, at least you don't treat me like one!" Meg yelled and stomped up to her room.  
  
"I can't believe my parents. I wish I could go live somewhere else and totally forget about my mom and dad." She said to herself as she lay on her bed.   
  
'I want to get away from here, just for a little while. I want to live like a normal teenager of at least a weird teenager. Either way I don't want to be here.' She thought to herself. Shortly after she got an idea.  
  
Meg grabbed her backpack and filled it with her things. Then she got her stash of money, which was about $1,200.00. She had saved most of her birthday and Christmas money in case she ran away. Meg quickly showered and then left through her window.  
  
She wasn't exactly what friend she would stay with, so she tried her friend Melissa, but Melissa's mom said she couldn't live with them. After she had tried about ten friends she had decided to give up and started home. When she was walking she passed the old museum.  
  
She went inside the little opening and went up to the attic. She noticed Connor wasn't there. Meg figured he had gone to slay vampires so she sat down on the bed. She was there for about an hour and he still hadn't shown up. Before she knew she was fast asleep in his bed.  
  
The next morning the cars honking and the sunlight awaked Meg. She looked over to the right where she expected to see her leopard print clock, but then remembered she wasn't at home.  
  
"Did you have a nice sleep?" She heard Connor's voice.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* Please Review. And to a reviewer, I'm sorry that I spelled Connor wrong, but there are many ways to spell it and that is the way I chose. Also I am sorry for spelling stake wrong, I didn't notice that. * 


End file.
